Twisted Sense
by XxxCrimson FatexxX
Summary: a ditzy Julia, an Emo Riku, a perverted David, a gay Kai, an overly emotional George, Haji's a stalker, and Kaori's bipolar...Can Saya win the battle against her sister with these screwed up allies by her side? RNR!
1. First Kiss

**Warning! Shounen ai story! Only because of two gay people, three if you count Nathan…nothing happens…their just gay! Ok please don't hate me because of this story!**

A raven haired girl stands on a track field, ready to run.

"Come on, Saya! You can do it!"

She begins to run for the track pole, she jumps and nearly clears it but as she lands on the blue mat, the pole falls.

Meanwhile, two strange men watch the girls from a black car.

"So, what do you think?" A large black man with a thick accent asks.

"Hot…" The blond man next to him mumbles with a…odd smile on his face as he looks at Saya.

The African man slaps the back of the blonds head.

"That's not what I meant you pervert!"

"Oh…She looks like a wimp!"

The bald man sighs and slaps his forehead with his hand.

Kaori runs over to her friend.

"Wow you were so close! You almost cleared it! Now since you're done failing…can we go to a club? It's too hot out here!"

"We can just go inside if it's hot…Why would you want to go to a club?"

"Um…uh…I HAVE NEEDS OK?"

She bends over and begins to sob.

"Oh, just shut up already!"

The chestnut haired girl jumps up, now smiling.

"Ok!" She runs over to her pale friend and lies on her stomach.

"Uh…what are you doing?"

"I don't know." She pulls out a script from nowhere. "It says right here in the script to awkwardly lie on Saya's stomach." She puts it away.

"…Well alrighty then."

A loud grumbling noise arises from the midnight haired girl's stomach.

"I think someone needs a potty break." She says cheerfully.

Saya blushes.

"I'm hungry."

"Are you sure? That sounded pretty bad."

"Let's just get on with the scene!"

They get up and head for a shady tree. The hungry girl pulls out her food and begins to inhale it.

"Gosh, I'm starving!"

"I know that, fatty!"

Suddenly she abruptly drops her food and looks at her friend with pure rage.

"WHAT! YOU KNOW I CAN'T GET FAT!"

Her friend quivers and she begins to cry.

"Shut up! Gosh, someone would think you're bipolar!"

"T-That's because I am!" She jumps on her. "I'm so sorry! I'm the ones that's fat!"

"YEAH, YOU ARE! NOW GET OFF OF ME!"

They hear a loud noise coming from above and look up. A large plane flies above them and Saya pushes her off, she stands and keeps her eyes on the plane.

"That's one big plane."

"I think it's a U.S bomber."

"It's a bomber?"

"Yeah, a war plane, I wonder if it's going to the battle fields…WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

"You think so?"

"Maybe…what do you think?"

"I don't know what to think…but that plane looks familiar."

"You went to the club too? Didn't those men look amazing in that plane?"

She turns to her friend.

"What?"

"What? Uh I mean…" She pulls out a script from God knows where. "Oh yeah Saya, I keep forgetting you can't remember anything beyond the past year, can you?"

Suddenly, the girl comes running over to her and puts a hand over her mouth.

"Shh…don't speak of my memory loss." Her eyes darting around the campus for anyone that could've heard.

"#$%&*^$?"

"What?" She uncovers the girl's mouth.

"I said but why?"

"Shhh…just read the rest of the script."

The browned haired girl backs away in fear.

"Hey, Saya," calls a very girly voice.

She looks to her left and sees her brother Kai; she narrows her eyes in anger.

"Kai! What have I told you about picking me up while wearing that?"

He looks down at his orange belly shirt and black short, shorts.

"What? I think I look cute!"

"Hey Kai!"

He turns to the utmost cheery Kaori.

"K-Chan!" He jumps on her and incases her in an embrace. "I've missed you so much!" He releases her and looks angrily at his sister; he puts his hands on his hips. "Saya won't let me see you anymore."

"What? Why?"

"Something about me poisoning your mind more than it already is."

"Take me to the clinic already!"

"Gah, so demanding!"

He skips over to his bike; she rolls her eyes and gets on along with her brother. They take off, leaving the poor bipolar girl by herself.

As they stop at a red light she says. "I'll just walk home, ok?"

"Why? I can just pick you up."

"Uh…no thanks…I'll just walk."

"Why?"

"…"

"Why?"

"Because I'm embarrassed to be seen with you!"

"…That hurts…your mean…"

The light turns green and they drive away.

After a little while, he asks. "Hey sissy, do you want to take the scenic root?"

"Uh…sure?"

"Yay!" (I know that's not how you spell yea…)

She rolls her eyes once more as they cruse alongside the ocean wall. The blue ocean sparkles and glistens in the sunlight.

They pass a big black van, people inside are talking to someone on the other line of a phone.

"Have you located the mice?" A commander asks while he sits in his office.

"We've expanded the search area, but there's still no sign yet, sir." The worker replies in the van.

A guy -with a purple Mohawk and a white leather jacket, with jewelry around his neck- slips a piece of candy into his mouth as he leans on a chair in the commander's office.

"We're doing our best to find the mice, but there is a limit to the number of stripers we can assign to this bachelor party." The commander says absent mindedly.

"…Stripers? Sir what are you talking about?"

"Uh…I mean but there is a limit to the number of officer we can assign to this." He looks up at the Mohawk dude. "I'm sure you understand all this, Monsieur…?"

"Algerno…Van Algerno. I'm sure you're not vhrilled to be taking orders from me, but I will not pity the fool that you are since it's clearly your fault zhat zhe mice escaped. And I'm quite confident that your superiors would agree with me. If they're not found soon, heads will roll, starting with yours fool." He talks in a French yet Mr. T accent.

"…I'm…aware of that…why…why did you call me a fool?"

"I'm not answering that fool…now…if I were type B, where would I hide?"

"Uh ok…probably In Koza."

"Koza…Hmm…In Okinawa city, right?"

Saya lay on a hospital bed surrounded by a curtain while getting one of her regular transfusions. A radio plays in the background, talking about one of the recent murders of a woman that was killed with a sharp blade. She looks at the window when she suddenly hears her name being called.

"Miss Otonashi?"

"Yes?"

The curtain slides open to show a very…chesty woman…her red shirt is low-cut and it looks like she's wearing a push up bra. Saya slaps her forehead as she sits up.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Miss Julia! Wearing low-cut shirts and push up bras' to make your breast look bigger isn't the way to get Mr. David to like you. You must respect yourself as a woman so a man can respect you."

The blond woman gives her a ditzy giggle. "What? Respect myself? But then my plan won't work…besides I think it's working, David came in the other day and he couldn't stop staring at my b-" (Before you get pissed…I don't think blonds are stupid…it's just a joke…please don't hate me for that!)

The raven haired girls left eye begins to twitch and she bangs her head against the wall. "Don't tell me the story!"

"Well have you regained any memory?"

"No."

Soon Saya heads home after the IV is over. As she walks she hears music close by, she raises her head and sees a crowd of people surrounding a man playing the cello. The tune is slow and smooth, she stands across the street from the crowd, watching and listening. Her eyes gradually slip shut; suddenly she begins to remember something.

'_What is it? Try to remember.'_

_She is walking to a familiar place, it's dark outside, she lifts a plant and gets a small key, she opens the door and she sees a half naked Kai in his boxer dancing to some pop song. _

Out of nowhere she screams. "STOP!" She falls into some nearby bushes as she screams.

She looks up and sees everyone looking at her even the cello man; she quickly stands and runs off blushing a deep red.

"Remember, the wrist is just an excitation of the shoulder." She hears a voice known to be her father's as she walks close to a park.

He throws the ball to her small brother Riku; he's wearing his usual clothing, black shirt, black pants, black shoes, even black eyeliner. It hits him on the shoulder as he starts to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Baseball is stupid, there's no point in it." His voice low and depressing.

"You can't have fun if you're always moping like that."

"What does it matter? We're all going to die anyway."

"Ah, cheer up Riku." Saya says, putting an arm around him as she walks over.

He gives her a deathly glare and suddenly a black aura is glowing around him. She shrieks and runs behind her dad's back. They soon head inside to start dinner and she begins to unpack her things.

"So Saya how was practice today?" George asks.

"It was fine but Kaori was being weirder than usual and I still have a lot of work to do on my high jump."

"Well looks like somebody had a crappie day."

"Yeah…to make it worse, Kai showed up wearing his usual clothes, I told him not to wear that when he comes to pick me up."

"Uh…Kai's just going through some changes."

"It's a long change…he's been like this as far back as I can remember…Yesterday, Kaori told me he used to play baseball but he quiet before I came here."

"…He said he didn't want to get sweaty anymore…" His voice crackling as he tries to hold back a sob.

But it doesn't work and begins to cry on her shoulder.

"Dad…Dad stop, you're getting me all wet…DAD GET SOME BALLS AND STOP CRYING!"

He jerks his head up and wipes his tears.

"You right…I'll get some…balls…then we can play tennis in the park."

She looks up to the ceiling. "Just kill me."

She continues to unpack her bag and she finds her track shoes are missing.

"Oh no, where are my track and field shoes?"

"Did you lose your shoes again imbecile?" Riku asks.

She glares at him.

"Devil worshiper."

"Can you even spell 'worshiper'?"

"AAHHH!"

"Calm down both of you."

"Fine…I'll go get my shoes…I think I left them at school; I'll be back in thirty minutes."

She runs to the door and opens it but rams into a blond man in a suit, making him fall over on his back and her on top of him.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. David."

She looks up at him and he gives her a…weird smile. She hastily gets up and he does the same.

"So Saya, how's it going?"

"Uh, I got to get my shoes."

"You wanna a ride little girl?"

"NO THANKS!"

She runs off, trying to get away from the creepy man.

"What do you want David?"

"We need to talk."

"Hey Riku, why don't you go do something."

"I'll just go slit my wrists…see that's what we emos' do."

"OOkkk…that's weird…you have fun now!"

As she runs, the man from before -that was playing the cello- watches her from afar. Meanwhile back at the pub.

"It's been almost a year since the organization left Saya with you. Have you noticed any changes?"

"Even if there were, I would let you guys take her back."

"Why not?"

"Because you're a pervert! I can't let my daughter hang around you."

"Your real daughters dead."

"Why did you have to say that! That was so mean!"

He begins to sob once again. The blond throws an envelope at him and leaves.

Saya is at the school gate, jumping up and down, trying to see over it.

"I knew it! Locked!"

She jumps the gate, somehow she can't jump a track pole but she can jump a ten foot gate. As she walks to the big tree her and Kaori were having lunch just a couple hours ago, she sees a large shadow of a bug on a street light. She keeps running for the tree but stops midway when she sees an outline of a person. She narrows her eyes to get a better look at the person, he walks closer and closer. She sees he has a cello on his back, he stops a few inches away from her.

"Finally we meet." His voice low and smooth.

"Huh?"

He pulls out a dagger and she gasps, backing away slowly.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I just want a lock of hair…"

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU STALKER!" She pulls a freaking bat out. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHO TO STALK!"

She begins to swing at him though he dodges every attack.

"LEAVE MY HAIR ALONE!" She screams over and over again.

"Hey!" Another voice calls from a distance. "Who's out there?"

She turns around to see the owner of the voice. When she turns back to her personal stalker she sees no one in sight. She tells the teacher what happened and he goes to take a look.

"So do you see him?

"Hmmm…No, I don't see anyone."

"He was holding a dagger…he said he wanted my hair."

"Your hair?"

"I bet he was that serial killer from the Nago district. We should call the police."

Suddenly the teacher is yanked up by the head. She hears the ripping of flesh and the breaking of bones. She makes a disgusted face as she looks up. His body is thrown back down and a pool of blood oozes from his wounds. An odd looking thing jumps down, blood dripping from his mouth. She screams as she turns and runs to the school. The kaibutsu roars, sending a chilling sound through the air.

The bell above the door in the pub rings and George looks up from his magazine.

"Hi, Mr. Miyagusku."

"Hello Kaori, so what can I do for you?"

"Well sir…It's for Saya…she left her shoes at school." She shows him the shoes.

"Oh, and she just went back to get them."

"I need help."

He looks at her, with the most confused expression he can muster, and then he smiles and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"You've needed help for a long time…I mean, a long time…you didn't know that?"

"You're calling me stupid!" She bends over and starts to cry…again.

"Why are you crying?"

She gets back up.

"I'm adding a few minutes for me since people forget who I am in a few episodes…"

She continues to sob. He slowly takes out his phone and dials Kai's number.

His phone begins to ring as he is lying in an alley, covered in his own blood after he was beat up.

He answers it though. "H-hello?"

"Kai…go get your sister at school."

"I'm kind of…uh busy right now."

"Just do it…"

"Fine…"

She runs into the school and locks the door behind her…for some reason she thinks a big ten ton monster can't break through the GLASS door. Suddenly the monster crashes into the door, making the glass break and sending her into the wall. (What a surprise…didn't see that coming.)

The stray shards of glass cut her leg and her face. She looks up at the monster in sheer terror; she quickly gets up and limps to the hall, trying the doors to see if there unlocked. She stops in her tracks as she sees the stalker man from before, he takes out a dagger.

"I told you before! You can't have my hair!"

With a flick of his wrist, the dagger goes flying past her hair and into the monsters hand. As it passes her hair, a few strands are cut off. He sends another dagger into its eye, she turns back around to look at the monster, and it knocks her away into the wall.

Kai pulls up on his motorcycle and gets off; he tries to climb the locked gate but falls flat on his back.

"Oww…Saya."

The kaibutsu pulls out the dagger in his eyes. The strange man hits its jaw, sending it down the hall. He walks over to Saya and picks her up and makes his way up the stairs.

They are soon in a chemistry lab. They're sitting on the floor and he opens his cello case.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" She yells.

"A lock of hair…but I'm only helping."

"Oh…well what was that thing."

"Chiropteran."

"uh…um…" She pulls out a script. "Oh…ok this is where I'm supposed to repeat that word and sound like an idiot while I do it. Ok, let's do it again." She puts it away.

"What was that thing?"

"Chiropteran."

"Chi-rop-ter-an?"

"A beast that lives on blood."

"Like a vampire?"

He pushes a button on his cello case and a secret compartment is revealed along with a sword. He takes the blade and unwraps his bandages showing his demonic hand; he runs his palm down the blade, making blood flow down the sword.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to give me nightmares?"

He lets the blood drip from his hand, she stands and he does the same.

"No, please, stay away." She backs up into a cabinet.

Despite her order, he comes closer, the blood slipping from his palm onto her school uniform.

"Stop it! You're getting blood on my clothes. W-what do you want?"

He brings his hand closer to her face.

"NO!" She screams as she limps away. "Leave me alone!"

Suddenly the monster comes crashing through the door. He sips some of his own blood into his mouth like the weirdo he is. The monster jumps towards her but the stalker saves her by grabbing her waist and tackling her to the ground.

After many tries, Kai finally gets over the gate and runs into the school after seeing a teacher's dead body. As he runs through the halls he sees drops of blood scattered about the floor.

"Please, stop." She says as she begins to get up after he tackled her.

He grabs her arm with his demonic hand and pulls her down; he holds her face and catches her lips in a kiss. Letting his blood flow into her mouth as he holds her tighter.

Kai runs in the room with a flashlight and sees some guy on his sister.

"Saya? I don't think Dad will be happy if you get pregnant…"

The monster roars and he turns his attention to it, his eyes widen in shock.

The man wipes the excess blood from her mouth.

"Saya, you must fight now."

Suddenly her eyes widen as she remembers the gun fire and bloodshed.

**Me: End! Ok I hope you guys liked the first episode! I tried to make it as funny as I could…was it funny? Well tell me please…I do another episode if I get reviews…ok so far we have a ditzy Julia, an Emo Riku, a perverted David, a gay Kai, an overly emotional George, Haji's a stalker, and Kaori's bipolar…I think that's it…haha**

**Riku: Life sucks**

**Me: You're depressing me! Stop it!**

**Riku: …**

**Me: Ok, reviews are love and are much appreciated!**


	2. Magic Words

**Me: Hey all! I'm back with a new chapter! I'm so relieved you guys thought the last chapter was funny! I was so nervous no one would like it…Thanks for all your reviews, I appreciate every one of them! Oh by the way…the first part won't be very funny!**

"Saya, you must fight now."

Her eyes widen as they turn a bright red. The chiropteran comes towards Kai as the boy backs into the wall. The beast gets ready to slice through the man's soft flesh, the red head bends down and screams like a little girl. But the blow never comes; he looks up at the monster.

This mysterious stalker helps Saya off the ground. She gets to her feet and looks at the monster with her bloody eyes.

"Sword."

He hands her, her blade, the chiropteran roars as his eye turn red as well. It roars once more as the glass around them shatters. It jumps at her, missing her by mere inches. She steps back and fends for herself with her sword as it attacks her again, sending it flying into the wall. She takes her sword out of its case, slicing her thumb in the process, letting her blood taint the tiny grooves of the sword. She charges at the monster, her sword now trying to slice through the beast's body. The blade won't penetrate but she pushes the weapon harder into it. She finally gets through and one half of the monster goes flying off, blood spews out from the remaining half, coating her with its delectable substance.

Immediately it begins to crystallize as Kai walks in. He looks at the monster and gives a disgusted face.

"Oh…that's real nice."

He looks at his bloody sister.

"Well that was fun." She declares.

"Hey sis, you gotta little something on your face…"

She looks in the glass of the cabinets and sees herself. But all she does is stand there and look at herself.

"Saya?" The stranger asks.

She turns to him. "What?"

"You supposed to scream now…"

"Really? I'm such a wimp! But whatever."

She suddenly screams and faints, but luckily her chev- I mean stalker is there to catch her. Kai stares at this…HOT looking man as Kai describes him. He steps closer, almost tripping on the dead beast.

"H-hi I'm Kai…you single?"

He raises an eyebrow at him in confusion and steps away a bit.

"That's…not relevant…and that's not your line."

"I don't care…I only care about you cutie…" He winks at him.

After an awkward moment of silence, they hear helicopters coming outside.

"Oh thank God," The stalker whispers.

They turn to the window and see lights shining in on them. As they look out the window, the redhead leans closer to him. The midnight haired man quickly looks down at him and gradually pushes him away. Soon he grabs him and Kai looks up.

"Oh…so you like to touch." He giggles. "Touching is fun."

He hastily sets him on his feet and flicks his nose; he points his finger in Kai's face and gives him a stern look.

"No! Bad dog"

He picks him up again and they fly out the window and land on a rooftop nearby.

A S.W.A.T team comes down from the helicopters and into the school, all of them with guns. The team searches the school cautiously.

The French Mr. T and the commander sit in an office.

"Zhere's no need for you to worry fool! Zhey are taking care of it right now!"

"Perhaps, but it's those strippers heading to that bachelor party that I'm worried about."

"Stop zhinking about strippers fool!"

"I mean…It's those brave soldiers that are under my command that I'm concerned about."

Suddenly a voice comes from a speaker in the office.

"Target under control over."

"What's the damage?" The commander asks.

"No casualties on our side, we searched the grounds and found the body of a Japanese man and the remains of some monster."

"I'm gonna poke it." A voice says in the background.

"Shut up…there was no one else here." The man says.

"That's weird; give me an explanation fool before I beat the white out of you!"

The stranger-with Saya in one arm and Kai in the other- lands on the rooftops and drops Kai on the roof. He walks a few feet and gently lies Saya down. He tries to touch her with his hand but she flinches and says.

"Kai…stop using my perfume…and put on some pants...ones that fit."

"Oh Saya, do you really have to embarrass me in front of Raven?"

"Raven?" Asks the stranger.

Kai turns to him and giggles, giving him a sweet smile.

"I gave you a nickname, isn't it cool?"

"No…I am a stalker, you can't give me a nickname, it's not part of the rules!"

"What rules? Do stalkers have a rule book or something?"

"Yes, right here." He pulls out a book from his pocket. "That is all the things stalkers can and can't do…read it…learn it…like it…"

But then he is gone.

"Hey, come back…I didn't get your number…or your name! Well, let's hook up sometime!"

Somehow Kai gets off the roof with Saya and goes for the chesty woman's clinic. Julia is throwing something away while Kai sits by Saya's bedside. George comes in sobbing about something unknown.

"Is...is she o...o-ok?"

"Well she-" Before Kai could finish his sentence, George is already hugging his frail daughter.

"Wake up! Don't die! We need you to fight this war!"

Julia walks behind him and slaps the back of his head.

"Shut up, the audience isn't supposed to know anything about the war yet...and Kai can't know now either." She whispers.

"Just read your lines and be a stupid blond."

She glares at him and looks down at her note pad.

"Ah here's the scene. Uh Kai, when you brought her in here she was covered in blood…it was really gross."

"Yeah! I know that, I was there when that hot guy rescued me and Saya!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Because she ki-"

"UH! I think it's time you went home to Riku son." George demands.

"Awww but he's gonna tie me up again and cut me with his stupid dagger."

"That's his thing, like your thing is being gay...he likes being an emo...so go have fun!"

Kai runs out.

"Oh and don't let him slit his wrists' again, that's just weird!"

The doctor glares at him once more.

"What?"

"Oh yeah, the only weird thing that boy does is slit his wrists."

He shrugs and the blond gets a bag of blood, she hooks Saya up to an IV.

"She needs to rest, so leave!"

"But-"

"No, out!"

"I don't know why David likes to stare at you." He mumbles under his breath.

Morning comes and Kai wakes up strapped to a chair in his living room.

"RIKU! GET ME OUT OF THIS CHAIR NOW!"

"Shut up, you are worthless to this world...and you're going to die." Riku hissed.

"Oh gosh, what did you do to me! You put poison in me, didn't you? You little demon!"

Riku quickly points the dagger in his face.

"Silence! My rats need to feed now!"

"R-rats?"

Screams are heard from inside the Omoro. Minutes later, Kai is let out of the chair and he walks to the kitchen with all these cuts and bite marks on his skin, he examines them.

"You know I can have you arrested for abuse."

"But then we couldn't much fun as we do now." He pulls out another dagger.

"You know, on second thought, I've changed my mind...if I put you in jail you won't be able to meet my delicious Raven."

"You've finally went back in the closet I see...dating girls is a good thing...but they will die soon."

"WHAT? NO! I'm way out of the closet! And Raven isn't a girl! You're so gross little bro!"

"I'm the gross and creepy one when my brother is out kissing guys..." He mumbles.

"Shh, turn it up!"

They watch the news as it talks about the school. But before the woman could begin talking, Saya's personal stalker walks behind her.

"He's there waiting for me! That's Raven Riku!"

"He was drunk when he met you."

"What is that supposed to mean!"

"There's no way a man that good looking could fall for a baka like you."

"Shut up! I'm going to school."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Kai quickly leaves in only his boxers and an orange belly shirt.

"I'm alone...I can slit my throat now."

Soon, Kai stands in front of his school, looking for his bo (boyfriend). Suddenly two warm arms wrap around his neck.

"Mao...for the last time...I don't like you or girls!"

"But I thought you might wanna come over and play my new video game! I just got today!"

"Get away from me you video game nerd!"

"Well that's not very nice."

She slaps him on the back of the head.

"Don't talk to me like that!"

Men in yellow suits, all stand around the crystallized monster, ready to dissect it with their scalpels.

"Interesting, someone sliced zhe mouse in half like a piece of cheese. Cheese…I like cheese...commander! Get me some cheese while you're in zhere!"

"Roger!"

"What? I am not Roger! I didn't beat the white out of you enough!"

He gets up and walks to the kitchen.

"Please! I'm already African! Y-"

Screams are heard all around the facility. Van walks back in the room to watch the mouse.

"Who could have sliced zhe mouse like zhat and walk away unharmed?"

Saya's eyes flutter open and she sees her father.

"Dad?"

"OH thank God! She's alive!" He begins to weep again as he squeezes her.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"Sorry." He releases her. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess I-"

"You collapsed at the school."

"At school? I went to get my shoes but...I can't remember...the competition!"

"Now, now Saya there's always next time."

"NO! I've trained my *** off for that competition, I am not about to lie in bed while that ***** Kaori wins the match!"

He takes out a bag of food and she suddenly goes wide eyed. He sways the bag around and her eyes follow it every time.

"You can have this food if you calm down and stay in bed."

She nods and he throws her the bag.

"Good girl."

She for some reason barks like a dog. She stops and makes a strange face, then she begins to eat. David walks in and they look at him. He spots Saya and gives her a wink. She timidly backs away and gets a disgusted face.

"We need to talk George."

"Yes, you stay here and eat Saya."

"Right."

"Bye little girl, I'll see you soon."

She gulps and for some reason loses her apatite.

Kai and Mao sit on the sidewalk.

"Kai why are you pouting?"

"Because Raven left me!" He starts to bawl.

"You won't give me a chance and you're dating another woman!"

"How many times do I have to say it? RAVEN IS NOT A GIRL!"

"Oh well then that's better. Hey why don't we go to the American mall? I hear they have great video games!"

"Nah, I don't care about video games...I only care about Raven...I'm lost without him."

"What is wrong with you?"

He just continues to weep.

"This is all because of that Raven guy, isn't? Every since you met that guy, he's been nothing but trouble!"

"How dare you talk about him like that!" He stands up to be eye level with her.

"What happened? Your nothing at all like the great I used to know."

"Leave me alone!"

"No, I'm tired of you being gay and doing nothing fun anymore, all you do is stare at hot guys now. What's up with you? The Kai I remember liked to go to parties and hang out. You used to have fun."

"Your right, I do need to go stare at guys."

"That's not what I said."

"Time to go have fun without you."

"You're not listening!"

He rides off on his motorcycle."

"Kai, your an ***!"

George and David sit in the waiting room of the clinic.

"They had to remove the corpse of a dead man and a slain monster. I'm sure you can figure out what happened there."

"I thought you were going to wait until she remembered all of this on her own."

"I'm sure it was your hot daughter...I mean I'm sure it was Saya who killed the monster."

George glares at his friend.

"We need her back."

"So you want me to tell her everything?"

"Yep, even though there's a chance that she'll go crazy and kill every one of us, but it's a risk we're willing to take."

Saya stretches after she got her apatite back and downed the food like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm stuffed...I guess I should get dressed."

She puts on her clothes and looks in the mirror. She smiles but then an image on herself covered in blood appears in the looking glass.

"W-what was that?"

Suddenly terrible images start flashing through her head. She remembers that stranger, the dead teacher and then...she gets a flash of Kai in his underwear.

"NO! I...at the school...where's dad?" She asks the room, expecting the walls to answer or something.

She walks downstairs and hears David and George talking.

"You have to return Saya to us."

"I don't think that would make her happy."

"Happiness? I can make her very happy." He smiles like the perv he is.

Then, the middle aged man punches him in the gut.

"Stop thinking about my daughter that way!"

He coughs. "You must return her to us; she is our only weapon that can kill the chiropterans."

"She is my daughter."

"Don't tell me you forgot what happened in Vietnam. How much longer can you play family with Saya?"

Her eyes widen as she listens.

"You have become too attached to her...you must remember I will take care of her in her time of need...and she will fight, fight, fight until the end! She was born just for that."

"Fine, I'll talk to her tomorrow sicko."

"No, it has to be tonight."

The blond stands and leaves, but once again, the old man cries.

"You're so pushy you ******!"

Then, Kai runs up to him.

"Daddy! Look, I got a manicure! Isn't it cute?"

"Not now son, I have to go check on Saya."

"Oh, I just passed her, she ran out crying but I thought it was a woman thing so I didn't bother her."

"A woman thing?"

"I'll call home to see if she's there."

The phone in the pub rings and Riku answers.

"The world will end soon, how may I help you?"

"Is Saya there?"

"If she was you would hear screaming."

"Riiiggghhhttt...well bye." He hangs up. "She's not home."

"Do you have any idea where she could be?"

"Maybe...but I'm not sure."

"Go find my baby!"

"Ok, ok, chill."

He gets on his bike and rides off.

Saya sits on the beach, curled in a ball.

A little girl and an older man pass by.

"If you don't talk, I'll buy you ice cream." The man whispers to the little girl.

"Ok Mr."

'_I wish my dad was a kidnaper...they seem nice…'_

Suddenly she hears someone playing the cello; she looks behind herself and sees her stalker. She stands and turns to him.

"Well that was random...who are you? Please just tell me who or what I am?"

He stops playing and looks up at her.

"I'll tell you all the secrets of the stalker way but you must swear to secrecy and if you tell a soul, I will have to kill you."

She flinches at his words and Kai rides up behind the man. He jumps off his bike and smiles at 'Raven'.

"Raven! You came back for me! OH I knew you would!"

He puts his cello away and stands. The red head runs to hug him, but the man throws him into the air and he lands in the sand. He walks over to him and stares. Saya gets in front of her brother.

"Please stop! He's a weakling and he's gay so he doesn't work out!"

"If that is now your wish Saya, I will be certain to obey it."

"My wish?"

Before she could even finish her sentence, he vanishes.

"How does he do that?" Kai asks.

"Stalkers are weird...but I think he knows something about my past."

"You don't like him do you?"

She looks at her brother.

"No..."

"Yay! I must come up with a plan to get him to fall for me…"

"What?"

"Uh…Did he tell you anything?"

She shakes her head.

The sun falls and the moon rises. Saya and Kai sit near the ocean and watch the moon.

"I don't know what happened to me at school...I woke up and there was...blood all over...I don't even know who or what I am." She says.

"Listen...You are a crazy ***** who doesn't know how to listen to people. You're strong and rude; you can do just about anything. So chill out, you're cool."

She stares at him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Kai, you didn't sound gay just now...you sounded…straight."

He giggles. "Whoops."

"Oh, it's back again."

"Don't worry; I'll always be by your side sissy, no matter what...even if you are trying to steal Raven from me. Dad and R- uh not Riku…Dad and I will always be with you. We're a family, so you gotta remember; you'll always be part of the family." He looks over at her and gives her a girly smile. "An important part of the family."

"Even though it's coming for you...it helps...thanks."

"Nankurunasai."

"Oh, great, now I gotta sound like an idiot again like I did with H- I mean that stranger."

"Yep..."

"Fine...Nan-kuru-na-sai?"

"It means, it'll all work out. Dad likes to say that a lot. Like when you first came to live with us or when I quit baseball and became gay. Whatever will be will be." (I realized Kai said this and then at the last episode, Haji says it)

"Well he never says it to me..."

"Oh shut up..."

"Nankurunasai."

"You got it, sista!"

Her stomach growls and she blushes.

"Let's go home." He says.

"Yeah..."

David sits in a car somewhere, talking to someone.

"Yes, I'm aware of the danger...but mom I really would like to have the weed by tonight."

He hangs up and picks up a photo.

In the picture, the stranger is standing next the Saya in a black and white photo.

His large friend knocks on the window and he rolls down the window.

"Bad news, a mouse is running around the city…But I got us honey buns!"

"I see."

Kai and Saya walk into the pub.

"Saya, you're back." George begins to sob.

"Do I have to cut you again?" Riku holds up a dagger.

"NO!" His tears stop.

"Good."

"Aren't you happy to see Saya, Riku?" Kai asks.

"I don't care...I know my ending in this show..."

"What does that have to do with her being back?"

"It's all her fault."

"Ookk let's eat before Riku depresses us all."

The phone rings and he answers it.

"Hello, this is Omoro, George speaking."

All he hears on the other line is breathing and some dumb chi-wa-wa barking on the other end.

"I think you have the wrong number." He hangs up.

**Me: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Ok so now we have a new character...Mao is a video game nerd but she still has her attitude!**

**Riku: You-**

**Me: Shut up, I don't wanna hear it! Ok reviews are love~!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey guys, I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated…I'm going to start writing in past tense.**

**And I just wanted to say that I have no means of offending anyone in this fic, I'm exaggerating pretty much everything.**

**Past…**

As George walked up the many steps to Saya's resting place, he began to cry. Maybe because his car broke down about a mile away, maybe because he didn't get to watch that Barney show, maybe it was because his power was cut off, or maybe it was all of the above.

It was raining fairly hard as he walked, it was pouring down even before he got in his car this morning, but he didn't think to bring an umbrella…or a rain coat for that matter…

As he got to the top of the stairs, he pulled out his weapon…it was a leaf that he had found on the ground two days ago. He walked in front of the girl that lied on the cold stone ground. He tightly closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, he swung that leaf in the air as if trying to blow her away.

He stopped his swinging and looked at her, she suddenly grabbed his leg and he screamed like a little girl. She looked up at this girly man who was to care for her. She frowned and started to cry.

**Present…**

Tears beaded down the old man's face as he helped a younger man out of his bar. The man walked off as George stretched.

"A beautiful day…and I'm stuck inside," his voice cracked as he said the last part and he cried harder.

The dejected girl walked out of the pub in her school uniform with her bag in hand.

"Morning Saya."

"…Hi dad…"

"How's my baby angel?" He smiled as he began to tickle her.

"DAD! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT TOUCHING ME!"

He cleared his throat and backed away. "Sorry…"

A few moments passed and she finally spoke once more. "Is it ok for me to stay here?"

"What?"

"Never mind! You just don't get me! I hate you!"

She ran off towards school and he stood their dumfounded, wondering what in the world could he have done.

George turned around to see the pervert, David. The blonde narrowed his eyes as he watched the queen leave; he licked his lips and said. "Oo...sexy…"

The old man grabbed a leaf from his pocket and began to beat the pervert with it.

…

At school, Saya stood along with all the rest of the students that attended the dead teacher's memorial.

"The teacher will be greatly missed. When we were in our youth and when we used to get high and…ah the women we used to-"

A man walked up on stage and pushed the other man off.

"Uh, that will be all, thank you for attending this memorial! Now…GET OUT!"

The students flooded out of the room and into the halls. As Saya walked in the halls, she recalled the previous night.

The tree that was cut down had flowers on its stump.

'_They don't understand.'_

She stared at the bouquet before she walked away. She walked down the empty halls of her school.

She walked to the chemistry class. As she put her hand on the handle, she remembered the kiss she and her personal stalker shared. She finally got the guts and opened the door. She looked around the lab and saw nothing of the previous events.

'_One by one, everything is being erased. No one will ever know the truth…wait…what is that?' _She thought as she stopped mid way in the hall. _'Well that's creepy…'_

She dodged the floating piece of paper in the air that had a red glowing circle around it.

As she was walking away she heard geeky laughter coming from behind the trash can.

"Shut up, she's still there!" A student hushed his friend.

"…Kaito?" She asked with annoyance.

The two boys came from their hiding and waved.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"…copying something from this Youtube video…" He began playing with his thumbs.

She shrugged. "…Good enough for me…"

…

A black van was parked and the French mister T and another man were sitting in it.

"By zhe way fool, have u located zhe next mouse…fool?"

"The team is still searching Sir."

"What I wouldn't do to get a look at zhe Samaria man zhat sliced zhat mouse in half."

The two men suddenly looked shocked but only one of them looked disgusted. The other man giggled.

"Oh so you're that kind of man," his voice was girly and frail.

The straight man was even more shocked about his partner. "You mean you're gay?"

He nodded.

"But you have a wife and three kids!"

"Nope."

"So when you wanted to compare our 'sizes' you just wanted to…" he trailed off.

"Ah good times."

The straight man suddenly snapped out of his daze and backed away from his partner. "Are you gay too Van?"

"What! NO FOOL! I will knock you into anozher country fool!"

…

A man–wearing a green sheet over his head with sparkling baby blue eyes shining through-was beating his head against a sign mumbling a name over and over. "George."

George sat in the pub looking at old photos. Tears were dropping into his empty cup as he said. "Nankurunaisa."

"You haven't told the hotty yet?"

"…STOP THINKING ABOUT MY DAUGHTER SEXUALY!"

"Hey chill the heart wants what the heart wants."

"Don't you mean mind…?"

"…Uh…I don't…no that's how it goes…"

"Whatever…" he whispered.

"We have little time and very few options."

"Can't we wait until she remembers on her own? I don't want to lose my baby angel!" He busted out into tears.

"You have to talk to her whether you like it or not. You have until sunset."

…

"Saya! You hungry?" Kaori asked.

"No…not really…"

"You seem…sad…you're always hungry! OH NO! You're dying!" She began to cry but then got angry. "YOU NEVER TELL ME ANYTHING, SO MUCH FOR BEST FRIENDS!"

They heard honking and look at a white van. Saya walked over to it and said. "Dad, you really look like a pervert in this van."

He put his head down. "…I know…get in, I need to tell you something…that involves a leaf."

"A leaf?"

"A leaf."

"…a leaf…"

"A leaf."

…

"I can't believe Saya didn't tell me she was dying…I also wanna know who the big cookie on TV is." Kaori stated.

"What? Stay with the script!" Riku whispered to her.

"Oh…right," she looked to her palm under the table. "I wonder where they could've goat."

"…Goat?"

She brought her hand closer to her eyes. "Oh gone! Ok, ok let's try this again. I wonder where they could've gone."

"Uh whenever they have something to talk about they leave me with a peppy girl."

"I'M NOT PEPPY!"

"Yes…yes you are."

"Uh so Riku, what do you want to eat?" The mom asked.

"I don't care."

"Uh I can make that!"

"Ah! I swear! You people are too happy!"

…

Saya and George were walking up the stairs to the tomb while sad music played in the background.

"A grave?"

"This is where all of my family is buried and in a few episodes, I will be buried alongside them. We both started here Saya."

"What do you mean?"

"You started living as my daughter here in Okinawa but tomorrow your new life begins."

"Is that pervert coming to take me away?"

He gasped. "How did you know that! That is top secret! Oh David's gonna kill me!"

"I heard everything you said at the clinic the other day."

"A long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, LONG time ago I was a soldier. WAY back then, someone I owed my life to slumped you off on me. I was commanded to watch over you until you woke up. I came here with all these unanswered question but I started my bar and got married, I was happy of course…until my wife and kid died in that accident." He shed a small tear. "I wanted to kill myself but your heart beat kept me from doing so. Ever since then I decided I would be an over emotional man so I adopted Kai and Riku and I was happy again. Years later you woke up but you didn't know that the leaf was even a leaf let alone you didn't know who you were so I raised you as my own."

His phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Seven days."

"What?"

"Uh I mean times up."

He hung up and they drove home.

…

"So what's wrong with your bike man?"

"Nothing I just wanted to make it sparkle before me and Raven went for a ride under the moonlight down by the sea." Kai said.

"Raven?" One of the people who were just beating him up asked.

"Yeah, he's gorgeous isn't he?"

"Well why would you take him riding?"

"Because I love him!"

"…Uh…right…"

A man pulled up and went to get some gas while he talked on the phone about something news related.

"Look the military has done some crazy things but there's never been a case where the victim's body was not returned. I'm leaving right now, I'll be there soon." He drove off and left.

"He must be a reporter."

"Hey isn't that forest?" Kai asked as he pointed to the man.

"You mean the baby that whines to your dad every time he has 'man' problems?"

" yeah."

A bus passes by and Forest vanished.

"He's gone."

"Yep, wait here!"

…

In a van somewhere.

"We have found the mouse and we're tracking it now!"

"So it appears it was worth waiting here afzer all fools!"

…

Saya and George pulled up to the pub and went inside where Mr. Pervert waits.

"Uh Mr. David."

"You're late."

"I know! But we had to stop and get ice cream though." George cried.

"I'm a member of an organization called the Red Shield."

"What is the Red Shield?"

"We were brought together to protect you. That creature you came in contact with at your school is a chiropteran."

"Chi-rop-ter-an."

"Why did you say it like that?"

"Uh…because that's how I said it in the first chapter…it was in the script…"

"I bet it was…They feast on the blood of humans. We've worked long and hard to collect info on chiropterans so we can destroy them. We need you to kill them for us."

"Why? You have guns, I'm sure you can use your fingers to pull a dang trigger! Gah, you people are so lazy!"

"You are the only one that can kill them."

"Did you say…me?"

"Your blood is the only thing that can kill those monsters."

"My blood?"

"Why do you keep repeating something I've basically already said?"

"…I DON'T KNOW! I WAS TOLD TO! DON'T JUGDE ME!"

Suddenly the door opened and George screamed as he jumped into David's lap.

"George." The man said as he walked in.

"Forest?" asked George

"Help me!"

"Uh ok, Saya get him some water."

"Ok."

She got him water and set it down beside him. His eyes then turned a sparkling baby blue and his claws extended to attack Saya.

"Get out now, he's a chiropteran!" The blond yelled as he pulled out a gun.

Just as they got out, the perv was smashed up against a car and fell unconscious.

"You messed up my shop! What's wrong with you?"

Suddenly the monster went for his attack but then a weird black case jumped in front of him.

The creature was kicked away by the mysterious stalker. He held out the sword to her. "Saya, you must…give me a lock of your hair."

"FOR THE LAST TIME! NO!"

George yanked the sword from the stalkers hands and went for the monster. "I won't let you hurt my little girl! And you jacked up my shop!"

"Dad, you're such an idiot! Come back!"

Haji-Uh the stalker stopped her from leaving and the old geezer swung the sword at the chiropteran but…stabbed himself in the stomach instead…He fell to the ground and forest ran off crying.

"Dad, how could you be so stupid as to stab yourself?" She began to cry as she knelt down beside him.

She saw all the blood and screamed as Kai came up behind Raven.

"Raven! You came back for me!"

Saya stopped and turned. "Raven? I never said you could give MY stalker a nickname! When you get your own stalker then go right ahead and name him snot ball for all I care!"

**I hope you guess liked it, I know it was a bit rushed. Please review!**


End file.
